disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora
Princess Aurora is the title character of Disney's 1959 film Sleeping Beauty. She is the daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah. She is also the third Disney Princess. She has been voiced by Mary Costa, Erin Torpey, and most recently, Jennifer Hale. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Aurora is an extremely beautiful young woman with hair that is golden like sunshine, violet eyes, a petite figure, and lips that shame the red rose. She also carries a very slender figure. As a peasant, she wears a grey skirt with a white petticoat, a black bodice over a white blouse, and goes barefoot. After discovering her status as a princess, she wears a ball gown, that changes from blue to pink and back, due to Flora and Merryweather disagreeing on the color. Personality Aurora is often described as beautiful, kind, shy and sophisticated, as well as a hopeless romantic. At first, she is seen as a little naive and insecure as a result of being sheltered for most of her life, but unlike Snow White, she is much more quicker and stronger. In later media, she is shown to have matured and become more self-assured, independent and confident. Abilities In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Aurora was given a magic wand from Merryweather to use, and Aurora was able to wield its magical powers such as making two stacks of papers pick themselves up, transforming her nightgown into a ballgown with a dazzling necklace, matching earrings, and a jeweled tiara. She summoned chickens and cows and temporarily turned a man into a duck. Later in the story Aurora fixed her problems and gave away the cows to peasants, and Merryweather got her wand back. In the original film, despite Aurora having been enchanted by Maleficent, a powerful sorceress, Aurora was strong enough to regain control of herself for a few seconds. Appearances Sleeping Beauty Aurora was named by her parents after the Roman Goddess of the Dawn because she filled their lives with sunshine. Soon after she was born, she was presented to the kingdom at a christening, where she was betrothed to Prince Phillip, the son of King Stefan's good friend King Hubert. Also invited were the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, who give blessings onto the newborn infant princess. Flora and Fauna give the infant princess the gifts of beauty and song, respectively. However, after Fauna gives her gift, the evil fairy Maleficent arrives. Angered because she wasn't invited to the ceremony, Maleficent puts a curse on baby Aurora. According to Maleficent, on Aurora's sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Maleficent disappears, leaving everyone in shock and horrified. Merryweather, who had not yet given her gift, could not lift the curse, but she could soften it. Instead of death, she would remedy the situation by placing Aurora on a sleeping spell, only to awake by true love's kiss if this was to happen. Still fearful for the princesses safety, the three good fairies agree to hide the princess as a peasant for sixteen years, until the danger has past. They take the baby to a cottage in the forest and raise her, disguising themselves are her mortal aunts. Fast forward to Aurora's sixteenth birthday, where it is revealed that Aurora's name has been changed to Briar Rose. Her "aunts" send her out into the forest, so that they can prepare her birthday party in secret. While Aurora is out in the forest. While Aurora is out, she dreams of meeting a handsome prince, while singing Once Upon a Dream. At first, she is singing with her forest creature friends. But she soon meets with Prince Phillip, who followed her melodic voice. Not knowing who Phillip was, or of their betrothal, she believes him to be a stranger, and attempts to leave. However, she dances with him for a bit, and ends up falling in love. When he asked for her name, she questioned him then left, realizing she wasn't allowed to give her name to strangers. She does, however, tell him where she lives, and asks him to meet her there that night. At home, Briar Rose comes home to a splendid birthday party. She tells her aunts about the young man that she met, but is confused when they aren't happy for her. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather reveal Briar Rose's true identity as Princess Aurora, as well as the fact that she is betrothed. The fairies sadly explain that she can never see the young man again, not knowing that he was actually her betrothed. The fairies bring the upset Aurora to her father's castle, and leave her alone for a time. While they are gone, Maleficent enchants the girl, and leads Aurora to a spinning wheel. The fairies realize the danger and go to rescue Aurora, but before they can, Maleficent forces the girl to prick her finger, invoking the curse. Aurora remains under the curse for sometime. In the meantime, The fairies had discovered that Phillip was the man that Aurora met, after overhearing Phillip's father speak of the prince meeting a peasant girl. After a battle with Maleficent, Phillip is able to get to Aurora and kiss her, breaking the curse. Aurora smiles after she realizes that her betrothed and her love are the same person. The pair go down to meet Aurora's parents, and share a dance. Feeling disapproved by their respective colors, the two fairies, Flora and Merryweather, relentlessly change the color on her dress with magic. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Princess Aurora appears in the first Sleeping Beauty story, "Keys to the Kingdom", since the original film, this time as the main protagonist. In the story, Prince Phillip, King Hubert, King Stefan, and Queen Leah go off for a Royal Conference for two days. During this time Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather are in charge of the Kingdom until they return. Throughout the segment, Aurora attempts to rely on staying calm during hectic situations but this proves to be a challenge. Later on, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather leave the castle to return Hubert's forgotten speech. Before she left, Merryweather allowed Aurora to use her magic wand during harsh times. Aurora initially thought of this as an easy way to avoid hassle, ignoring her original vow to stay calm. Soon enough, the magic causes more trouble than before having her result to her previous plans which prevail. Aurora succeeds and when the others return, they enjoy a banquette she prepared. House of Mouse Aurora makes numerous cameo appearances in the television series House of Mouse. In "House of Genius", Aurora and Phillip were waiting to be welcomed by Donald but as he slept on the job she commented "and they call me Sleeping Beauty!". In "Ask Von Drake", during Ludwig Von Drake's song, Aurora slept at her time having Ludwig leave an alarm clock by her side. In "Jiminy Cricket", she was advised by Jiminy to use a sewing machine as apposed to a spinning wheel. She also appears in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas'' and briefly in Mickey's House of Villains. Kilala Princess In the manga series of Kilala Princes, Aurora is celebrating her 17th birthday when princesses Kilala and Sylphy, and prince Rei enter her world to find a magical gem. Kilala is mistaken for a maid due to her appearance and is forced to work. Aurora finds Kilala on the balcony and comforts her. She has been told that Kilala is in love with Rei, and tells her of her own story with Prince Phillip and what kept her love strong. The witch, Maleficent, emerges to curse Aurora with slumber once more, but Kilala shields the princess from harm, sacrificing herself in the process. Rei kisses Kilala and, through the kiss of true love, breaks the spell and defeats Maleficent. Aurora then gives Kilala a rose quartz, depicting the importance of being faithful to her dreams if she wants them to come true. She is last seen witnessing Kilala receive her own special gem: an emerald. Once Upon a Time Aurora has been confirmed to appear in the second season of the ABC television series Once Upon a Time. She will be portrayed by Sarah Bolger. http://www.unleashthefanboy.com/news/two-more-disney-icons-are-coming-to-storybrooke/18237 Sofia the First She is expected to be in this upcoming series on Disney Junior. Maleficent It was announced Aurora will appear in the upcoming feature film as Maleficent's rival. Elle Fanning is rumored to be playing her. Songs Songs preformed by Princess Aurora #I Wonder #Once Upon a Dream #Keys to the Kingdom (and Reprise) #If You Can Dream Video games Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aurora's backstory is more or less the same as it was in the film. By the time Terra arrives at the Enchanted Dominion, Aurora has already been placed in a deep slumber under the influence of the curse laid by Maleficent . When Terra reaches the tower and meets Maleficent, she uses the darkness in his heart to temporarily take control of his body and forces him to take Aurora's heart. Her heart was kept in Maleficent's castle until Ventus comes to retrieve it with the three fairies. Although her heart returned, the curse is not broken. Prince Phillip eventually escapes with Aqua's aid and reaches the tower where he kisses Aurora and breaks the spell. During the ending credits, she and Prince Phillip are seen dancing in the audience chamber of the castle, just like at the end of the movie. Kingdom Hearts Sometime after the events of Birth by Sleep, Aurora was captured once more and her world was devoured by the darkness. It is unknown at what point of the original story Aurora was taken to Hollow Bastion by Maleficent (as there is a 10 year gap between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts). Aurora's likeness first appeared in Kingdom Hearts on a red-tinted pillar in the Awakening world. She was depicted in a state of sleep, suggesting that she had already been captured and imprisoned by Maleficent at this point. She is first seen in Hollow Bastion when Maleficent attempts to open the Final Keyhole. Maleficent had placed Aurora in a standing glass case in the wall, alongside the other Princesses of Heart. Her heart leaves her when the Keyhole is partly opened, but is returned to her when Sora sacrifices his own heart to save her and the other Princesses, particularly Kairi. Upon awaking, Aurora stays in Hollow Bastion with the other five Princesses to keep the darkness from consuming the world. She also reveals Maleficent's origins to Sora. After Sora sealed the Keyhole, she and the other princesses remain in Hollow Bastion to protect it, along with the Beast, Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith. When Sora finally sealed Kingdom Hearts, Aurora is returned to the Enchanted Dominion. Kingdom Hearts II While Aurora does not make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts II, her name is found to be part of the password to access the DTD in Tron's world. In addition, many characters from her world appeared in the game, including Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather; and Maleficent with her pet raven, Diablo. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Aurora appears in the game as a meet-and-greet character outside the Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boutique in Fantasyland. She assigns a few tasks to the player, including helping her prepare a party for the Good Fairies and searching for birdsongs. She also participates in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade and Princess Fantasy Faire ''mini-games. Disney Parks and Resorts Princess Aurora is a meetable character at Disney Parks around the world. She is usually at stage shows that include a princess scene. If it is not her and Prince Phillip, it is Belle and Beast or Ariel and Eric. Aurora has her own spell card known as "Aurora's Rose Petals" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Aurora also appears on the princess themed float in Mickey's Soundsational Parade as well as in Jubilation!, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade, and Flights of Fantasy Parade. For meet-and-greets, Aurora can be found at the Magic Kingdom's Town Square Theater. In Epcot, She can often be found in the France Pavilion. Aurora is also present for the Fantasylands of both Disneyland Paris and Tokyo Disneyland. Aurora also makes meet-and-greet appearances aboard the Disney Magic. Fantasmic! Princess Aurora appears during the Princess Melody, but not in every showing. Aurora also reappears riding Steamboat Willie at the top with other Disney princesses and many other Disney characters. Dream Along with Mickey Aurora appears dancing with Cinderella, Snow White and their princes. Aurora assists Cinderella and Snow White in making Minnie dreams come true as being a princess. Aurora reappears at the end and celebrate with other Disney characters the defeat of Maleficent and her minions Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. Trivia *Princess Aurora is the third Disney Princess, after Snow White in 1937 and Cinderella in 1950. *Princess Aurora is the second Disney Princess to be involved with "true love's kiss", after Snow White in 1937. Though in Snow White the kiss was called "Love's First Kiss", well in Sleeping Beauty the kiss was called "True Love's Kiss". In the Little Mermaid Ariel needed another version of the kiss as well called "The Kiss of True Love" to stay human under Ursula's deal. *Aurora is the third youngest Disney Princess, with Snow White being the youngest at fourteen and Jasmine being the second youngest at fifteen. Aurora turns sixteen in her feature film and a majority of the movie takes place on her birthday. The fourth youngest is Ariel who was sixteen in her feature film as well, but she was already sixteen for sometime before the events of her movie took place. *Princess Aurora's alias is Briar Rose, which is also the title of the Brothers Grimm version of the tale. *The name Aurora is the daughter's name of the Sleeping Beauty in the version of Charles Perrault and is the name for the titular character in the ballet. In the original Perrault story, her name is Églantine, which is French for "Briar Rose". *Princess Aurora is the first Disney Princess to have an ''official ''alias. *Aurora means "sunrise" or "dawn" in Latin. *Princess Aurora is the first Disney Princess to have both parents present during her film, the second being Mulan and the third being Rapunzel. Tiana could count as the third, as both parents were present when she was a child, but she may not because she becomes the first, and so far only, Disney Princess to have only her mother, since her father dies in war. *Princess Aurora is one of the five Disney Princesses to be royal by birth, second after Snow White. *Princess Aurora's dress is constantly changed from blue to pink and back again as a running gag during her film. The constant color change is due to Flora and Merryweather's disagreement on what the color should be. Although it is most commonly seen as pink in publicity photos, it hasn't yet been made official whether her dress is blue or pink. It is likely that she owns dresses of both colors. She may usually be seen in pink because of the fact that her original dress color when it was being made by Flora is pink, not blue as Merryweather wanted thus makes her commonly seen in pink. Another possible reason she's mostly seen dressed in pink is so she won't be confused with Cinderella, who (often) has blond hair and wears a blue dress. *Aurora is the first Disney Princess to be initially unaware of her identity as a princess, the second being Rapunzel. *Aurora has been selected as the # 2 most attractive Disney heroine, the # 5 most popular Disney princess and the # 5 favorite Disney heroine. *Her real name, Aurora, which is mentioned few times in the film, is often unused or even unknown of by some people, by them she is only called Sleeping Beauty. *Aurora is the first Disney Princess in which she has to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. (Belle is the second(''as she has to deal with Gaston's intent to marry her), Jasmine is the third (in that her father is trying to marry her off before her next birthday, and Pocahontas is the fourth (in that her father is trying to marry her off to Kocoum)) *Aurora's eyes are black for most of the movie. The only times her eye color is visible is when she's talking to the fairies in the cottage after meeting Phillip, and after she's awaken by true love's kiss. *Aurora is the tallest out of the 10 Disney princesses *Aurora is an inspiration for Rapunzel, share similations with her, they both wanted to be free and meet new people, they dreamed on adventure outside their homes and they were unaware of their true identities for almost all their lives. (also they are both barefoot for almost all of the movie) *Though she is supposedly the main protagonist, Aurora has only 18 minutes of screen time, making her have the least amount of screen time than any other Disney princess. Conversely, Tiana has the second least amount of screen time as a human. (19 minutes) *In the original French story she and her prince have two children after their marriage. Their first child was a girl named Dawn (in French Aurore). Their second child was a boy named Day (in French Jour) for he was more beautiful than his sister. *Aurora is the last Disney Princess to be created until Ariel's debut in 1989. *Aurora made a brief cameo appearance in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon Mickey's April Fools. Gallery es:Aurora Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Teenagers Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Wives Category:Protagonists Category:Daughters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Royalty Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Inspirations